The present invention relates generally to I-beams, more particularly to organic I-beams, and specifically to organic I-beams utilized for a base or building jig for a shelter.
A conventional I-beam includes an elongate web and a pair of flanges. The flanges are formed of layers of plywood and the web is formed of oriented strand board.
A base or building jig is perhaps the most important structural portion of a building. If a feature of the base is imperfect relative to other features of the base, such a problem manifests itself as the building rises. For example, in a prefabricated home, components such as walls and rafters may not engage each other in the desired manner. Time is lost, costs rise, and a less than sturdy structure may be the result. On the other hand, when the base is as true as practically possible, wall and rafter components fit easily and precisely. The building rises quickly. Time is saved, costs are held to a minimum and a strong structure is the result.
The chances of providing a true base or building jig are increased when the base or building jig which is provided is simple. Even for experienced carpenters, the building of each and every base is a challenge. Ground layouts are different. Materials are likely to be different. Building codes differ. Further, houses are often erected by parties inexperienced in the art of construction. Accordingly, for at least the above reasons, when the base is simple to build, the chances of having a finished base which is true are increased.
When a base relates in a simple manner to the components which it supports, more time and money is saved in the erection of the structure. The shape of the base and its features is in and of itself a form of communication between the architect and the parties erecting the structure.
When a base relates to the components it supports in an engaging manner prior to applying adhesives or pin connectors such as nails and screws, a stronger building is the result. Such an engagement, especially when resisting forces applied to it from each of the "x,y, and z" directions, may be described as a monolithic engagement.
A combination may be relatively strong when subparts of the combination distribute loads to other subparts of the combination. So too with a base or building jig. A stronger base is one which distributes loads applied to one portion of the base throughout the entire base.
Problems identified by the present inventors in the wood rafter industry include problems in the reinforcement and alignment of rafters. First, rafters such as I-beam rafters have a web which transmits a load to and between the flanges of the I-beam. When a stronger rafter for carrying a greater load is required, a web of a greater thickness is ordered at a greater expense. Unfortunately, these thicker webs when formed of material such as oriented strand board are more expensive since such thicker webs are custom made.
Second, after the rafters have been fixed on the structure, the outer end or tail of a rafter is marked with a measuring tape and then generally cut off at the mark so as to align the rafter tails with each other for the placement of soffits or fascia about the structure. Such a process is slow and misalignment and recutting the attendant remeasuring and recutting of a rafter--or all of the rafters--occurs relatively frequently.
A soffit is the underside of a structural component, such as a beam, arch, staircase, or cornice. A soffit is "something fastened beneath." In the housing industry, a soffit conventionally contributes little if any to the structural integrity of the housing unit. On a house, a soffit typically runs the perimeter of the building under the roof overhang and between the rafter tails and the walls.